Marco's Love Story
by The ANIMATED boy 2
Summary: Marco is laying in bed thinking about a cirtain person. what to do? WARNING CONTAINS PARTLY AROUSING MATERIAL! (So if youre into that kind of stuff this is totaly for you)
1. Chapter 1 A Fellings Brake

_**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Star vs. the Forces of evil it is owned by disney and Daron Nefcy**_

Marco's Love Story

Marco was laying in bed on his back staring up at the ceiling wondering about his life and what has come from it, he was labeled "the safe kid" at school but since an interdimensional princess lived with him things have gotten weird and very dangerous for him and the princess named Star Butterfly. Star was at a birthday party but even in those few hours he missed her hardly like a sister but even more like a lover he thought to himself.

Star was having fun at the party slash sleepover They were playing truth or dare but she did not want to play since the last time because she had to kiss Marco. She was in the corner watching them play. This reminded her of marco and her kiss she blushed but the others did not notice.

At the same time Marco remembered this as well and how he loved the moment. He blushed too and wanted to see her again but since he couldn't because it was a boy free party he just sighed and thought about her instead in that moment he felt the urge to touch himself but then stopped himself thinking that he would pervert if he did that. In an instant he knew he loved star and wanted to go to her he quickly sat up and did not care if it was a boy free party he just wanted to see her so he quickly ran downstairs grabbed his shoes and ran out the door and to britney's house he wondered why she invited star maybe because of the truth or dare game to laugh about her or so.

He ran and ran and ran.

 _ **A/N: sorry if this chapter is short and this is my second fanfic hope you like it! And I really love writing fan fic so I might be writing a lot.**_


	2. Chapter 2 the wierded out morning

_**A/N: I am sorry for not writing this chapter it's because I have to get caught up on school work and therefore This chapter is short too but I will start writing on the next one as soon as I posted this chapter**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

As marco got to Brittney's house he looked in window and saw star alone in the corner looking like she was thinking. Marco felt guilty Looking at her so alone and none of the girls trying to help her. He felt the urge to run inside and hug her but at the same time he thought of the no boys rule and frowned. Suddenly he saw star looking at him her face lighting up a bit. He smiled at her. Star got up and tiptoed to the door she opened it and looked at marco, "marco what are you doing here?" She asked whispering madly, "I missed you" marco whispered and star blushed, "please come home with me"marco pleaded,"ok I am going to get my stuff" star smiled at him she was really happy that she could finally leave. Star came back with her stuff weirdly none of the other girls noticed this. At home star thought why marco missed her and why did he want her back. Did he like her?

The next morning marco woke up and went to wake up star but when he got to her door he heard really weird noises. It was like some physico guy trying to kill him and moaning his name at the same time. He peeked through the keyhole and saw star lying on her bed and fingering herself while moaning his name. He was shocked to see his friend so aroused about him. Star continued chanting his name and fingering herself when she saw the door opening, "Star what the fuck are you doing?"marco said staring at her "I...er...um I was.." She replied " You were fingering yourself while thinking of me right?" marco interrupted, star nodded and blushed, "Why are you doing this?!" Marco questioned, "I… I figured out I had feelings for you during the night because...because you said you missed me and wanted me back home." She said and blushed at him, "well you could have just told me star." Marco said and added, "I also thought of you during the night." He blushed, "well...er… I think this is settled she said standing up and pulling up her panties, "No not quite" marco said and with that he pressed his lips against hers stars eyes widened but she soon grew into the now french kiss hugging him tightly.

 _ **A/N: well I hope you like this continuation of the first chapter if you did not like it or have ideas for the next chapter just tell me I will look at each review and check my inbox thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A night that can't be forgoten

_**A/N: I worked all night on this chapter I worked til one in the morning so expect some wrong formulated sentences and mistakes**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Marco and star were in marco's room and were kissing deeply very very deeply. Both of them had the urge to fuck with one another but no one was brave enough to ask or make a move so they just stood there kissing each other deeply marco and star wanted this moment to never end but they had to come up for air "I…I love you" marco and star said in unison panting "we have to get ready for school" marco said gaining back control over his breathing "yes...let's go" Star responded. Marco's parents have already made breakfast so all they have to do is eat it. After they finished marco and star headed to school holding hands.

During lunch star and marco sat next to star. They were really happy to be together but nobody knew this. Marco wanted to change that so when lunch finished marco stood up on his chair and shouted, "excuse me!" Suddenly the whole cafeteria went dead silent "excuse me for interrupting your private conversations but I have something to tell the whole school...I love Star Butterfly!"

Everybody gasped in shock Suddenly star stood up on her chair, "I also love marco diaz back!" More gasps and whispers were heard. star carefully stepped onto marcos chair and embraced him and kissing him on the lips suddenly the cafeteria when even silencer. But in an instant the whole school clapped and cheered and marco kissed her even longer.

After school star and marco made there way home Happily holding hands.

Star and Marco went to go to bed and a storm was coming. Star hated storms and she was scared of them so In the middle of the night Star snuk over to marco. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder "S...Star?" Marco yawned He saw the fear in her eyes clinging onto him "Marco can I…Sleep with you...I am scared of the storm "okay" marco said smiling and rolling his eyes while he scooted over star gladly accepted his invitation and cuddled up next to him. Marco smiled and put his arms around her they both drifted off into dreamland smiling.

Marco was woken up in the middle of the night with a feeling of pleasure in his cock he lifted up the blanket to see star rubbing his cock with her hand. Star was asleep and did not notice what she was doing so marco decided it would be best to tell her about it so he shook her and she flinched rubbing his cock harder which made marco bite his lip but also enjoying the pleasure at the same time, "uh...Star?" He said as star awakened checking the clock to see 23:59 in the middle of the night on the clock, "Why are you waking me in the middle of the night?" She asked Marco directed her attention to her hand which was still rubbing his cock, "oh...I um...I am sorry" she said blushing and looking at marco who was blushing too. Marco knew that he had an erection and Star did too, "well...I am going to um...you know?" Marco said and making his way to the bathroom when he felt star grip his wrist "S-Star!" Marco flinched, "can I...help you" Star asked blushing wildly "um...I uh...ok…" he replied laying down on the bed, He still had his pajama pants on so star pulled them down revealing his throbbing member Marco blushed. Star grabbed it sending a shock threw marco's body as he started to moan grabbing his bed sheets as star started to massage it, "marco...can I...Suck it?" She asked blushing even more, "o-ok...but be gentle" marco said. Star put his throbbing cock into her mouth and gently swirled her tongue around the tip but she wanted to do more she began grabbing his balls and gently massaging them. Marco moaned stars name and grabbed his bed sheets and leaned his head back enjoying the pleasure he got, "star I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" And with that he released his cum into stars mouth who drank it all up and liked his cock clean and kissed him on the cheek "how was that?" She asked "A-Amazing!" Marco answered panted. Star and marco then slowly drifted off to dreamland again hugging each other and thinking about each other in their dreams but little did they know that tomorrow is not going to go well.

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end but there I thought would be a good place to stop so yeah if you have any suggestions about what I should include in the next chapter just tell me I will read everything. Hope you enjoyed the third marco's love story chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Master

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait (again) but I have lots if stuff to do (I have A youtube channel, fictionpress, fanfiction) but this chapter is going to be interesting.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Marco and star were together for the whole school to know. They did everything together, they ate, slept, and hung out with each other they were really happy and nothing could ruin their lives as long as they stayed together.

Star already loved marco but wanted to deepen their relationship. So after dinner star told marco she had a surprise for him and that he should meet her in his room marco did as he was told and went to his room. It was very dark outside and it felt snug and warm to be inside. Marco opened the door to his room. His room was lightly lit and it felt snug and warm but also very romantic. Star wars on his bed half naked in a black bra tied in front of her with black fabric and very seductive looking black panties, "Star what is the meaning of this?" Marco asked, "I want to give you that nobody ever gave you" Star replied with a sexy and seductive smile, "uhh...Star are you feeling alright?" marco asked, "oh I am feeling fine but I will feel even better if you come over here" she said with a sexy smile linking her lips seductivly. Marco stared and followed her orders. Star whispered to him,"I want to be yours forever I will be your sex slave and you will be my master, you own me my body will forever be yours my master" marco's eyes widened as she spoke,"But star I can't do this I can't own you and enslave you." Marco said replaying what she just said in his head, "As long as I say so you can own and use me I will be yours my master" Star said seductively with a sexy smirk on her face. Marco

Could not believe what was going on but he did not have time to because at that moment star kissed him on the lips marco first did not know what to do but he slowly forgot about his worries and joined the kiss which was now french. Their tongues danced together and the sound of smacking lips soon filled the room. Both of them did not want the kiss to end but they had to come up for air. Both of them panted and a trail of saliva connected their mouths. Both did not leave their lips parted a short second after they parted they drew together again smacking their lips together. The sound of smacking lips filled the room again. Marco was to make the next move by groping her boobs and a moan came from star but their lips did not part. They continued to kiss and part and connect while they slowly fell backwards onto Marco's bed still kissing deeply. Star made the next move by taking marco's shirt of and laying down on top of him still kissing and parting for air. Star opened his pants and slid them down. Now both star and marco were in their underwear marco unhooked her bra and slid it down and throwing it to the corner of the room. Star and marco both pulled down their underwear and sat up looking at each other not showing any signs of embarrassment both of them joined together again and started kissing once more. Star was rubbing herself on marco's member grinding on it making it grow even stiffer than it already was, "Star are you sure we should do this there is no turning back then, "yes as sure as I want you to be my master!" Star positioned herself and marco entered her clit with his stiff member, "ohhhh,marco it feels sooo good!" Star moaned marco started thrusting making them both moan each others names. Marco thrusted and groped her breasts which made her moan even louder, "OHHHHH marco" star moaned, "ahhhhh, so Nice, ahhhh" marco moaned in return. Both of them had never felt that much pleasure before marco wanted to go deeper and but had to break her hymen. He looked at star for her allowance and she nodded and marco thrusted leaning his head back and moaning but star flinched in pain but she was a strong girl and and held it. Marco continued to thrust and soon stars pain was replaced with immense pleasure "ohhh yes master you broke my virginity forever dost thou allow to have a second go after thee is finished" she smiled sexily. Marco noticed she spoke to him like a sensei but he did not care, "Oh i'm gonna cum!" Marco moaned. Star wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly, "dost thou shall cum in me let thou fill me with master's essence" star whispered to him. Marco felt the pressure build up and explode into star wet cum filled star up completely, "Masters essence feels good and warm in me" star said and smiled, "Thou promised me another round" star smirked and looked at the now panting marco. Marco looked at her and smirked ok, "doggie style this time!" He said smiling deviously. Star got onto all fours and marco behind her, "are you ready star?" Marco smirked, "I shall be ready whenever master is ready" star smiled seductively at him, "ok that's a yes" marco said and smirked again. Marco got in position and thrusted his member into her receiving a loud moan from her which was music to his ears. He continued to thrust into her receiving even more moans from her making him smile deviously again, "I AM GONNA CUM!" Marco shouted "ME TOO" replied both of them felt The pressure growing till both of them cumed into each other. A sticky mix of their cum went onto the bedsheets. Both of them were lying next to each other smiling, " Is thou now pleases?" Star asked, "more than that" marco smirked when they suddenly heard the door open.

 _ **A/N: Another cliff hanger sorry! Hope you enjoyed the fourth hot lemon filled chapter on marco's love story!(Ideas for the next chapter are welcomed)**_


	5. Chapter 5 The start of a Heram

_**A/N: In this chapter you will find out who barged in on their hot love scene hope you like it! And I am very sorry that I have not been updating this in a while because B. Bandit17 allowed me to continue one of his stories and I have been working on that more than this.**_

 _ **Anyway, Enjoy!**_

Both of them froze as they heard the door squeak open looking up shocked waiting for their parents to come in and shout at them.

The door creaked open and to their surprise...It was janna hope and strafan! Thier panties were wet star and marco could see that they have been up to something,

"sorry marco for busting in on you but we came to pass by and heard strange noises from the room and..." janna said,

"We heard you fuck with star so we came here and masturbated." Hope cut her off to give them the truth,

"but it's not fair,star, you have marco all to yourself" janna said annoyed and turned away,

"why don't we share?" Star asked seductively,

"great idea!" Janna said feeling much better,"who is in?" She asked and all the girls raised their hands. Marco had a really bad feeling about this,

"do I get to say anything in this?" Marco asked and all the girls ripped their clothes from their body's,

"no" janna said, "girls get him!" Jana shouted and all the girls jumped on to him dragging him to the bed and pinning him down onto it. Janna walked up onto the bed and crouched over marco's cock placing it just right over her entrance and then crouched down ontop of him pushing his cock into her. Star and hope were pinning him down onto the bed while starfan licked the shaft of marco's cock every time janna went up,"now it's my turn!",starfan said. Janna got up and swapped with starfan star and hope decided to rub their breast together in front if marco. After several hours of various styles and positions all of them were lying in marco's bed sleeping all but marco.

Marco wondered about what had just happened and if he made all of them pregnant women or not he wondered what would happen after they all woke up.

After everybody was up from this long lovemaking marco wanted to talk about everything with them after breakfast so he got all the girls sitting on his bed to talk to them,

"Um…guys as you might have noticed…*ahem*I...you know...all if you and I want to talk to all of you about this"marco asked with a lot of pausing and stutters. Suddenly janna spoke up,

"Maybe we might have all wanted you to get us pregnant." She said seductively "Yes maybe" star continued and all the other girls agreed by nodding

"Well...uh how are we going to Talk about this in front of our parents" marco said looking anxious and worried.

"We will get to that later" janna said, "But first let us all go to the park" she smiled.

At the park

Star, janna, Hope, starfan, and Marco were all walking down the path and chatting and laughing but Nobody noticed the dark figure under the tree behind them. The figure had a devilish smile and everybody who would have watched him would know he was up to something evil.

"Hey guys would anyone want to have an ice cream?", Marco asked,

"Me!", all the girls replied raising their hands,

"Ok let's go!", marco said laughing. The friends made their way to the ice cream shop down the road with The mysterious figure following them.

As the friends got there they the figure hid behind a flower pot watching every single step they made,"ok what would you guys like?" Marco asked,

"I would like to have a stracciatella and chocolate cone please", star said. After everybody got their ice cream and marco paid, they went back and sat down on a park bench all liking their ice cream,

"This ice cream is very good!" Star said biting the top of the cone of.

"There is something else I would lick this furiously" janna said seductively looking in marcos direction with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Janna stop not in public and you are making me horny!" Marco said biting his lip and janna laughed and walked up in front of him and gave him a short pantie shot which made him bite his lip harder.

"Hey no fair I want to tease him too" star said pushing janna aside. She went up to him and and sat in his lap facing towards him. She started rubbing his cock taking extra good care that nobody noticed it around them. Marco held his breath and tried to contain himself but he just could not resist and his hand went down to her crotch and he slipped his fingers into her making her gasp. She then leaned forward and kissed him marco was surprised and afraid that anyone might watch them do this. He slowly forgot about his worries and grew into the kiss which of course was now french his other hand rubbed her back and he grabbed her closer to him she did the were pleasuring each other and kissing other girls watched as their hands went down to their crotches and started pleasuring themselves,

"Thats enough!" marco said,"home, Bed, Now", he could not resist but he had to fuck all of them again they all ran home and ripped their clothes off and jumped into marcos bed.

 _ **A/N:Thank you for reading my story! sadly I did not want to write the hot love scene yet because I was tired of making you guys wait till I post another chapter, therefore I want to write a little more action in the next chapter I hope I will be able to post it next week.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Master please

_**A/N: I kinda want to end this series but one more hot smut lemon chapter won't hurt.**_

Star, marco, janna, starfan, and hope went straight at it again kissing and teasing the shit outta each other. All of their bodies were rubbing together and the room filled with moans and the smacking of lips. Marco was laying in the middle with the girls surrounding him. The girls did all kinds of positions and things. Marco was lying down and star was above him letting him get a very good view of her breasts he put out his hand to touch them. He slowly massaged them which made star moan louder. She aligned her pussy with his dick and slammed down onto him. The other girls were watching licking their lips and fingering themselves. Janna got so into it that she went up to marco and sat on top of him with her pussy in his mouth, "come on diaz, lick", Janna said. Marco did what he was told and licked her wet pussy out. His tongue went deeper into her exploring her wet folds. Janna got off of him after a while. Meanwhile star finished up and swapped with hope. After a long time of teasing and cuddling and overly hard fucking, they got tired and were laying on the beds panting. Marco was the first to speak, "phew that was an hour" all of the girls agreed. Marcos parents made dinner and they were quick to eat because they were very tired. The girls went to stars room and marco to his.

In the middle of the night star woke up and snuk over to marco's room. She had a plan she has been waiting for this since they all got together she had planned it out carefully every single step. Sh got to his room she did as she planned and opened the door. Marco was sleeping. Suddenly marco rolled over hugged his pillow

"Star Star oh yesss please love me" he said hugging his pillow tightly which made star blush. She crept over to him and lifted the blanket. Star could see that marco had a boner this made star blush even more.

She slowly shook marco awake

"Huh star what…" He was cut of by star pressing her lips against his. Marco was surprised but grew into the kiss. The kiss was not like all the other kisses they have had it felt like their first. Star leaned back and they both fell out of bed and landed on the ground. With the cover on top of them. Star loved every second of it and she wanted this to go on forever. Star suddenly stopped

"Marco please lay on your bed and let the me pleasure you. Do you still remembered what I said the first time we had this exact same setting remember how I said that you were master and that Would be your sex slave, well I still am so why don't we have some fun" she said opening her masters buttoned up pajamas. She leaned down to the floor and picked up a pair of fake cat ears that she had secretly brought along. he was surprised at how she looked she had her cute pajamas on and a pair of cat ears 'she looks so cute' he thought.

"Nyaa~~ master are you ready for pleasuring. Your cat servant is ready" she said making cute cat noises which made marco bite his lip.

"Nyehehehe~~ I can see that the master is already stunned but wait till I get started nya~" she mewed witch maid marco almost tear up. She took her pajamas off and marco was surprised to see her in the exact same underwear she had on the first time she did this. Star pushed her master onto the bed and laid down ontop of him. She put her hand down to his cock and started massaging it which made marco moan in pleasure. She got off of him and went to the pole of the bed and rubbed herself against it which made marco bite his lips and his cock harder. She first rubbed her breasts against it which made a very squishy sound. Her bra slipped down step by step a

Slowly exposing her bare chest. Marco gulped and bit his lip he had a massive boner. Star moaned his name pretending that the pole is marco. She really squeezed herself against the pole and moaned loudly. Marco could not take it anymore he was so hard he really had to fuck her. Star noticed this and stopped squeezing herself against the pole. She went over to marco and behind him. She hugged him from behind and squeezed her breast against his back which made marco even harder. She went back to the front of him and made him lay down again she laid herself on top of him again and pressed her lips against his. He laid his hands on top of her and held her tightly never wanting to let go of her again. She helped him get rid of his shirt and she massaged his chest with her hands. After a few minutes she took her bra off and threw it in the same corner where marcos shirt was. Her chest was now exposed. Marco was hypnotized by the look of her breasts. He started playing with her chest which made her moan. She was really wet now. She positioned herself over his cock and slammed down. Both of them moaned and marco started continued to thrust into her receiving even more moans

from her making him smile deviously, "I AM GONNA CUM!" Marco shouted "ME TOO" replied star both of them felt The pressure growing till both of them cumed into each other. A sticky mix of their cum went onto the bedsheets. Both of them were lying next to each other smiling, " nyaa~~ Is thou now pleased?" Star asked, "more than that" marco smirked. Marco put the bed sheets over them and they both went to sleep.

The Morning

In the morning star, marco and the others were eating breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out. Nobody noticed that they were being watched again. The dark figure was watching everything they did. The figure grinned and ran down the pathway to a dark alley. He ran to the end where another hooded figure was waiting

"Master, I think it's time we make our first move" the first hooded figure said

"You are right o-I mean apprentice" the second replied. They both grinned and jumped to a window and swung over the wall and ran away.

 _ **A/N: In this chapter I let one of my friends do the first paragraph because he really wanted to.I took a bit of inspiration for the cat star from nekopara (a anime game, maybe some of you know it). I hoped you liked this chapter. And got any ideas who might be behind the hooded figures? See ya in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Attack?

_**A/N: sorry for not updating. I was on mallorca for two weeks with no internet. BUT I had my phone with me so I could continue writing in my spare time. This chapter is a request from lexboss. But before we start I want to thank the people that either followed or favourited this story!**_

 _ **GamerMan27**_

 _ **Robotdagon**_

 _ **Shadow ninja assassin**_

 _ **Tjsavior**_

 _ **VladimirVamp**_

 ** _Dr. Stein98_**

 _ **eric barrera38**_

 _ **helloimant**_

 _ **mrenteria99**_

 _ **neodarkwing**_

 _ **ericbarrera38**_

 _ **Goddess Cure Mystic**_

 _ **KillingTheShadows101**_

 _ **MisterE231**_

 _ **phos1chase**_

 _ **Rokudosatoshi**_

 _ **specterwolf3**_

 _ **The Crossover Guardian**_

 _ **Thank you very much to those people! But without further ado here is the request of lexboss!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

It was a nice morning and marco and his harem had just finished breakfast. Thier plan for today was to go to the city center and go shopping for new clothing and other types of stuff girls would like. Sadly marco had no input on what they wanted to do again. The girls were almost ready and marco was waiting for them outside. He was thinking about all the girls, how cool they are and how lucky he is to have this harem. He thought about every girl and their personality. For example janna, since she joined his harem she had been one of the most seductive ones and she had a very cheeky personality, she had been the one that wanted marco the most, well almost, eventhough star was his first. His thoughts were interrupted by star. She had just came out of her room. She looked absolutely sexy. Short pants and a short tank top with her hair loosely over her shoulders. Marco bit his lip. She shook her hips and made her way over to him. Star could see that he had a boner. She walked over to him and started massaging it. Ok he thought I changed my mind, star is the most then janna came out of the room,

"Hey!, do not take him for yourself!" janna shouted,

"Hey I am not taking him for myself mrs. Tsundere(for anyone who does not know what a tsundere is look in the bottom *)" star protested,

"Hmpf, baka!(another anime thing, Jeez the animated boy!)" janna said making a pouty face. Just then the other girls walked out of the room.

"So, ahh, shall we go then?" marco asked,

"Fine" janna said making another pouty face. All of them went downstairs.

When they arrived at the shopping mall, the first thing they they did was plan out what they were going to do first and what to save for later. They did not notice the two figures again.

"Boss how long do we have to wait till we can strike!" one of the figures said,

"We will wait till star and marco are alone, then we use this spell" he said pointing at a weird piece of text in a with leather bound book.

Meanwhile marco and his gang still had not decided what to do first and last. Marco and star wanted to go to a skateboard shop, so did janna but the others wanted to do something completely different than anybody else.

"I think will have to just split up into teams and then we meet back here" marco suggested. Everybody agreed and they started to search for a partner. Janna wanted to go with star and marco but she changed her mind when she saw a store on anime (yes I know sorry). So star and marco went to go to the skateboard shop across from where they were. The store's name was FireTrucks (not the best name I could come up with) one of the most famous skateboard shops in echo creek. They did not notice one of the dark figures snickering behind a wall. They were nearly there when suddenly,

"kapada phat nagd"

A voice shouted and a flash appeared hitting star in the chest. Marco quickly turned to see where the flash came from but nobody could be seen. Suddenly stars cloths exploded from her body which made marco jump. As he looked back at her he noticed that she only had a few scraps of her clothing on her body. Her sexy, nice, hot, slender body marco thought. He could feel his boner pressing against his pants. Suddenly a bunch of perverts ran over to her with their phones held up flashing like crazy. Marco saw what was happening and started to protect star from the cameras. The perverts were coming closer and closer. Marco tried keep star being touched by punching and kicking the perverts away from her. But they were too many. One of them touched stars breast which made her shriek.

"Sooo squishy" he said squishing stars breast which made her shriek even more. Marco heard her and kicked the pervert away from star. Another person made it to her pussy and was trying to touch it but star kicked him away. This was too much for them to handle. But marco got an idea,

"STOOOOP" he yelled which made everyone freeze, "you guys want a show? Then here you go bastards" he said pulling his pants down and taking his shirt off. He walked up to star and hugged her. He whispered his plan into her ear. She understood and got down to her knees holding marcos cock.

"Anyone who wants us to continue pay up!" marco yelled. Then without hesitation all of the perverts dumped their money on the floor in front of them. Star then started to suck his cock marco moaned loudly. He could see that all the perverts were biting their lips and had their hands in their pants. Star finished up and marco them bent down and started to lick out her wet pussy. Star moaned very hard. The perverts noses were beginning to bleed. She pushed his head into her pussy and moaned louder. Marcos tongue was very deep inside her. She pushed his head even more. His tongue was exploring deeper into her wet folds. Star groped her breasts this made the perverts eyes water with excitement. Star cummed into his face and he licked it all up making sure not to waste anything.

"So, same deal pay up for more!" marco yelled again. Of course the perverts wanted to see more so yet again a huge wave of cash poured in front of them. Like on cue star got in front of marco doggie style marco positioned his cock over her slit and slowly pushed his cock inside her. He started to thrust slowly which made star moan more. The perverts were stroking their dicks through their pants with a perverted glare in their eyes. But in the middle of the hottest scene marco stopped. "Pay and I will go faster"marco said and yet again a huge wave of cash landed in front of their feet. Marco continued but this time he thrusted faster and faster with star moaning by each thrust into her. With one last thrust both of them cumed onto the mall ground. After the perverts have dissolved into the crowd marco and star collected their cash and put it into stars purse which had survived the blast. Marco was about to get dressed when, "ohh marco~" star said in her singsong voice "what" marco sighed rolling his eyes "Can you stay naked!" She whispered, "what why?!" Marco said shocked "because I am naked and this kinda made me want to stay…" Marco cut her off, "to stay a nudist, right?" He asked, "what is a nudist" star asked, "it's…when" marco stuttered "what?" Star asked "ah I will just explain when we get home and show the others this amazing amount of $CASH$ we got" marco and star laughed and made their way to meet the others and explain why they are naked and what happened.

The two figures were standing in a corner talking,

"So was this your plan master?" One of the hooded figures asked

"Yesss yesss" the other hooded figure said looking at his phone

"Um master" the first figure said as he saw that his master was looking at pornographic photos he had just taken of star, "ahem, master" he asked again,

"Uh what where when why" his master replied hiding his phone in his pocket,

"Was this the plan master?" He asked his master again

"What no...um...why are you looking at me like that?" The hooded figure asked his apprentice

"Aw good grief" the apprentice said, " I say we strike and finally kill stupid ashole diaz, I mean we have the fucking power"

"Later apprentice later. we shall wait till the night of death and then kill him" the master laughed and both of them vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Later at home the girls and marco were talking about what had happened at the mall with star and marco. They explained how the flash bursted stars clothing and how marcus saved star by fucking her,

"Oh man I wish I were in stars position" janna said pouting,

"Well we could go back tomorrow and perform a group fuck out something like that" marco suggested,

"Yeah perfect idea!" janna said with a seductive smile. They all agreed and ate their dinner that marco had cooked.

After dinner they all went to bed waiting for the next day.

 _ **A/N: so I hoped you like this chapter. I really wanted to finally put a thank you list in my stories (is that what it is called?). And I am thinking about adding a few more girls to his harem! So anyway please tell me what you think about this chapter and I will see all of you dudes/dudettes… In the next chapter!**_

 _ ***Tsundere (**_ _ **ツンデレ**_ _ **?, pronounced [ts**_ _ **ɯ**_ _ **nde**_ _ **ɽ**_ _ **e]) is a Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time**_


	8. Chapter 8 AN?

_**A/N:hey guys sorry this is not an update I just wanted to tell you that I made a poll on if I should end this story the next chapter or continue so yeah I just wanted to have your input because this story is getting long and I don't know If I should drop it or continue. Anyway here is a little 'trailer' to the next chapter because it is not allowed to post just author's notes as chapters,**_

…

23:01

…

A person snuck around and into marco's room. It was hope. She gently shook marco awake,

"Hope what are you doing here?" he moaned sleepily.

"I...I...I want to…" she stuttered, but then she pressed her lips against marcos who joined in with kiss that now was french. She climbed in under the covers on top of marco. She kissed him again this time the kiss went on for many minutes. The both parted to catch their breath but then joined their lips again. Hopes hand went down to his crotch and she started to massage his member making marco moan into her mouth. Marco Started to caress one of her breasts making her moan.


End file.
